


Jealousy

by newkillerstar



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newkillerstar/pseuds/newkillerstar
Summary: Frank thinks Gerard is cheating on him, but Gerard really isn't. But when Frank gets mad, he just won't listen to anyone.





	Jealousy

Dealing with Frank when he was feeling normal was honestly never fucking easy. But dealing with Frank when he was mad about something that, for some reason, he would just not tell Gerard, was even harder. Talking to him when he was like that was just like talking to a wall. He wouldn't listen to anything and he wouldn't exactly listen to anyone. Not Gerard, not Mikey, not Ray, not even his mom. But it didn't matter much to all those people, because, in the end, Gerard was the one that had to deal with Frank being a bitch. Gerard was the one that Frank let his anger out. And, honestly, Gerard didn't exactly mind it, because Frank's way of letting his anger out was through rough and dirty sex that Gerard honestly loved. 

Today was one of those days where Frank just seemed to be really fucking mad, and he wouldn't tell Gerard why he was feeling so shitty. It always hurt Gerard a little knowing that Frank was clearly upset but never let him know why. It made him feel like Frank didn't trust him enough to tell him such things, when in reality, Frank was probably just trying to protect him from the harsh truth. Gerard really appreciated it when Frank did his best to protect him, but he was doing more harm than good, because it made Gerard feel like he hadn't been good enough for his boyfriend or that he had just fucked up because he didn't trust him enough to just talk. To just let it all out. Even though Gerard knew he probably shouldn't take it personally, he just couldn't help it.

Right now, Gerard was trying to talk to Frank, but Frank seemed so far away... "Talk to me, please... I love you..." Gerard had tried to say to convince him, but he failed miserably. Frank just sighed and looked at him in a way that hurt a little. He looked at him like he was mentally stabbing him or some shit. It was just a look that did hurt him. But maybe he was just too easily hurt, maybe he was just too fragile, but he, once again, just couldn't help it.

Gerard knew this wasn't helping, but he really just wanted to talk to Frank. He wanted Frank to talk to him too, about anything. Literally, anything that came to his mind. Anything he wanted to talk about. He wanted to suffer with him, share his pain in hopes he would be hurting a little less. He just wanted to somehow help him feel some sort of relief.  
"Can you please say anything, Frank? Do anything... I don't care..." Gerard insisted, biting his lip and looking at Frank with his puppy dog eyes. "I care a lot about you and I don't want you to be in pain... Please talk to me." He kept on saying. Maybe he had spoken too much because he definitely wasn't expecting Frank to actually talk. He knew him all too well and he knew that he barely ever spoke about his problems or about whatever was affecting him and his mood. Frank got up from the couch and started pacing around.

"The problem, Gerard, is that I am tired. I am sick and tired of feeling like I'm not fucking enough. I'm tired of being replaceable. I'm tired of you hanging out with all your friends and just leaving me home. I'm tired of having to run after you when you get bored of me. I'm just tired of all this bullshit and I really do feel like you are not as in love with me as you say you are. I don't know why I feel like this, but I just do. And the fact that you just don't shut up isn't helping me at all. The fact that you keep talking and talking makes me want to hit you or something and I can't do that because that would be the shittiest thing ever. So please, stop. Don't say anything. Leave me to myself." 

To say the least, Gerard was not expecting such an answer. Maybe he just had never thought too much about how his actions might affect Frank in a way or another. He didn't want Frank to be jealous of his friends or to be jealous of whoever because honestly, there was nothing to be jealous of. Gerard was so in love with Frank it actually hurt him and knowing that Frank might doubt that made his heart break a little. "Hit me if you wanna let it out," Gerard started with a sigh, saying words that surprised both him and his boyfriend. "Do whatever the fuck you wanna do... Just let it out. I don't care if you let it out on me." He added.

Shaking his head, Frank looked at him, seeming to get more frustrated. "No, Gerard! That is not how shit works. Doing that is not gonna fix anything, why can't you understand? I will feel better during that moment but then I will fucking hate myself for hurting my angel..." Frank groaned in frustration. "I don't want to actually hurt you, I just think I do. Leave me alone." He said, turning around to go upstairs. But Gerard, as always, wasn't one to listen either, so he just ran after him and touched his shoulder lightly.

"It will help, Frank. Hit me. Hurt me." Gerard practically begged. He didn't want Frank to be alone, he wanted to be with him. And, as fucked up as it might seem, he wanted Frank to hurt him.

"That's pathetic, Gerard. Stop that shit. What the fuck is wrong with you, dude? Just leave me alone, I will calm down by myself. Just go do whatever you want to do and leave me the fuck alone." Frank said, pulling away from his touch and going to their bedroom, trying to ignore Gerard. He slammed the door and locked it, leaving Gerard to groan in frustration. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me? You're the one who gets all upset because apparently, I don't give you enough attention. You're a fucking pussy, dude! Grow up!" Gerard yelled, starting to actually feel annoyed and, all the empathy that he had for Frank merely minutes ago was slowly being washed away. "Open the fucking door and talk to me like a normal adult, for the love of God!" 

Even though he didn't want to, Frank unlocked the door and angrily grabbed Gerard by the shirt. "Please. Shut the fuck up." He told him. "Shut up. Stop it. Don't say anything else or I fucking swear I will-" 

Gerard interrupted him by spitting on his face. He wasn't sure why he did it, but Frank didn't like it at all. He slammed the man against the door and slapped his face. Gerard felt it sting and felt his whole face burn. There were tears on his eyes, but he was too much of a proud bitch to let them roll down his cheeks. Frank cleaned his face with his hand and then rubbed the spit on it on Gerard's face. "Fuck you." He said, voice full of venom.

"I will have to find someone else to do it because you only do it when you're like this," Gerard said back, with as much venom as Frank had in his voice just some seconds before. "You only fuck me when you're torn between doing that and killing me, isn't that so? And then I'm the one who doesn't love you." He groaned, trying to get away from him.  
Frank sighed and wrapped his fingers around the boy's throat. "I told you to shut up, didn't I? So do that if you don't want me to actually fucking kill you, will you? Shut the fuck up." He yelled, applying some pressure on his neck.

He had tried to seem like he wasn't into this, really, but he was as hard as a rock down there, really, so Gerard couldn't exactly hide the fact that he did love being choked by Frank's beautiful fingers. Frank hesitantly leaned in and kissed him, one of his hands being on Gerard's hip. 

Gerard kissed him back as if his life fucking depended on that kiss because it felt like it did. He liked that Frank was actually talking to him, even if that meant them being in the middle of an argument. Even if that meant Frank saying hurtful words. But Gerard couldn't honestly care less, because he knew for a fact that Frank didn't mean to hurt him. He was angry and, because of that, he had literally no filter, so it wasn't exactly his fault that he was saying all this bullshit. 

They pulled away for a second and Frank let go of him, leaving Gerard confused for a second. But then, Frank grabbed his shirt and threw him to the bed. Literally. He forceful and roughly threw him to their bed. Gerard didn't say anything, though, not wanting to make the situation worse. Frank pulled Gerard's pants down and honestly, Gerard was living for how roughly Frank was treating him.

His hands were on Gerard's hips and he was pressing his clothed crotch against Gerard's ass, making him press back against his touch. "Stop that. You'll have it whenever I want to give it to you." He said, spanking him once. Gerard sighed and bit his lip, nodding a little at him. "Is this how you act around your 'buddies'?" Frank asked, running his hands up Gerard's back and stopping on his hair, pulling hard on it. "Is this what you do when daddy's not around?" He asked, applying more force, making Gerard cry out in pain and arch his back.

"No!" Gerard tried protesting, feeling tears pool in his eyes again. "You're the only person I do this with, I fucking swear, Frank!" He added, trying to present arguments on his favor, even though it was completely useless: Frank was not listening to him. Frank didn't even care as to whether or not he and his actions made any sense, he just wanted to fucking let it all out.

It was weird because merely minutes ago, he was scared he would hurt Gerard or even scare him, but right now, all he wanted to do was put the boy back in place. Make sure he remembered where he actually belonged. He just wanted to make him remember, in a way or in another, that Gerard was his. That Gerard didn't get to fuck around, at least not while they were dating.

In reality, Gerard wasn't fucking around like Frank's thoughts. Yes, most of his friends would, indeed, love to fuck him and yes, they did it everything they did with the intent of hurting Frank. But then again, that was not Gerard's fault. That was the stupid people he was friends with's fault. Frank was the only one who couldn't understand that.

"Shut the fuck up!" Frank yelled, slapping his face hard, leaving a mark of his fingers in there. Gerard was now fucking sobbing, tears going down his cheeks non-stop. It stung, yes. But it hurt his heart more just knowing that he had been the one making Frank like this. This was, in part, his own fault and he hated that. "Don't I fuck you good enough? I can fucking take you to heaven and you know that, bitch. You know that." He said, now pushing Gerard's underwear down to his ankles. "Do you need prep? I'm sure you don't because you probably got your ass filled earlier on." Frank said, sighing and letting go of his hair. "If you move, I will fucking kill you," Frank added, leaving for a second to get the lube from his underwear drawer.

Gerard knew Frank didn't mean this and he definitely knew that, if he really really really wanted Frank to stop, he could just say it and Frank would stop. Frank would probably start crying and apologizing too. Right now he was too out of it to notice that he was hurting Gerard, but then he would notice how he had actually hurt him and take really good care of him. And apologize, a whole fucking lot. Gerard appreciated that because, even though he did love the roughness of their sex and how dirty it was and just how overall good it was, he loved it when Frank just took care of him afterward and kissed his body better. It was actually very sweet of him and it made Gerard's heart flutter with love.

Frank was soon back, the bottle of lube on his hand. He pulled his pants down and his underwear too. He then squirted some lube on his hand and jerked off, putting the rest on Gerard's cunt, making the boy's mind rush with anticipation. "I'm gonna remind you whom you belong to. You're gonna tell me who's little bitch you are." Frank promised, lining up and roughly trusting in. It hurt both of them at first, that was maybe why Frank gave him some time to adjust to the feeling. "Tell me who fucking owns you."

With a deep breath and a nod, Gerard replied. "You do, Frank. I'm yours and yours only." He told him. "I love you," Gerard whispered, biting his lower lip.  
"Oh, you better love me, bitch. I love you too. No one is ever going to love you like I do. No one is ever going to fuck you the way I do. No one is going to make you feel the way I do, so you better love me the fuck back." Frank said, now moving his hips. Gerard was pretty loud in bed and honestly, he was quite an exhibitionist, so he was already moaning softly as Frank fucked him slow but hard.

"I know, daddy..." Gerard assured him, pushing back against Frank. Frank bit his lip and sped up his trusts, grabbing Gerard's hips tightly. Gerard gasped at that and nodded, "Please mark me up? Let everyone know I'm your bitch." He begged. He had the voice of an angel, but his thoughts were devilish. Frank loved that.

With a smirk, Frank nodded. "Oh, I will, don't worry." He told him, digging his nails into the milky and squishy flesh on Gerard's hips. It was hard enough for it to draw blood. Then, he moved one of his hands to Gerard's throat and he squeezed it. Once again, hard enough for it to be bruised the day after. 

Frank's hips were now brutally moving, his hipbones hitting Gerard's ass with every rough trust, Gerard's slimy lips letting filthy curse words out. Gerard was moaning like a fucking whore, honestly, saying all types of incoherent shit and not making any sense at all. Frank didn't mind that, though. He actually liked that he had such an effect on his lover. He liked how he made him fucking lose his mind over him. "Daddy..." Gerard whined. Frank was so fucking close! His hips already hurt and he was growing breathless because he was starting to get tired from the hard pace. But Gerard's noises and the pleasure he was getting made it all worth it.

He spanked Gerard's ass, biting moaning softly at how Gerard pathetically cried out. He then grabbed him by the hair again, pulling him all the way up and biting hard on the boy's neck. Gerard was still crying from the pain and the pleasure, as cliché as that might sound. But it wasn't a new thing for them. Their relationship was full of moments like this one. Was this bad BDSM etiquette? Well, most likely yes. But neither of them cared. 

At this point, Gerard was begging Frank, whispering "Please" all over again. He wasn't sure what he was begging for, he just knew that he wanted something: anything. "Want daddy to let you come?" Frank asked, knowing that he was embarrassingly close to coming himself. Gerard nodded desperately, still repeating the same word.   
Frank started to jerk Gerard off, not lasting much longer and just coming deep inside of Gerard. The feeling of getting filled up; the feeling of making someone come, especially someone he loved so much, was overwhelmingly pleasurable. So, Gerard came too. His legs were quivering and as soon as Frank stopped holding him up, Gerard fell back on the bed.

With no rage on his body anymore, Frank took a look at the boy. He looked fucked, which was exactly what he was. Frank bit his lip and pulled his own pants back up. Gerard still had his shirt on and Frank honestly only realized at that moment. Frank was also with his shirt on. Well, that wasn't relevant at all.

It didn't exactly take long until Frank was feeling like absolute shit. He had hurt Gerard. Gerard had literally asked for it, but still, he had hurt him. The regrets he knew he was going to feel were now haunting him. "Shit..." He whispered to himself, picking the boy up bridal style. "Baby? Stay with me okay?" He asked, getting a small nod from Gerard. "Let's give you a shower, okay?"

Frank didn't actually need an answer for that. He grabbed some pj's for Gerard and went to the bathroom with him. He sat him down on the toilet and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. The boy flinched at the kiss and it took Frank a second to realize why. When he slapped him, he had actually hurt him. The boy still had his fingers on his face and Frank was sure it hurt like hell.

"I'm so sorry, baby... You know daddy didn't mean to act like this. Fuck... Shit, sorry baby." Frank mumbled, grabbing Gerard's hand and kissing it over and over again. Gerard gave him a weak smile and shook his head a little. Frank was literally on the verge of tears.

The sex hadn't been that rough, after all, but Gerard was mainly emotionally tired. He was tired of how Frank just couldn't trust him and how he would think he had no respect for himself or for their relationship. That was a lie; Gerard loved Frank more than anything and he would never purposely do something to hurt his beloved boyfriend. Frank should know that. But he didn't. "Don't cry, daddy..." Gerard whispered softly. "It's okay..." He told him, caressing Frank's cheek. "It's okay." He repeated himself. "All okay."

"It's not... I'm so sorry." Frank told him. "I'm just- I'm just really insecure and John kept texting me about how hot you were and how he just wanted to fuck your brains out and I freaked out. It wasn't your fault, you didn't deserve any of this, okay baby? Don't think you did... Daddy was just being very silly and stupid. It's not okay for daddy to act like this, okay?"

Gerard sighed but nodded and Frank kissed his hand again before putting the faucet running and letting the bathtub fill up with warm water. As it filled up, he went back next to Gerard and hugged him softly, rocking from one side to the other softly. "I love you so much..." Frank told him. 

"I love you too," Gerard told him with the happiest smile. Frank smiled back at him, even though his smile was rather sad. "I forgive you, daddy. Do you forgive me too?" Gerard asked and honestly, Frank's heart broke at that. 

"I don't have to forgive you, baby. You did nothing wrong and I can promise you that. Daddy was irresponsible for making you feel that way." He told him and Gerard nodded. "Can you put bubbles in the bath?" Gerard asked, trying to change the subject.

The smile on Frank's face was becoming more and more genuine. He loved Gerard so fucking much and he was such a soft little boy it made his heart warm. He wasn't exactly sure why Gerard was in little space right now, but he wasn't going to question it. He liked it when his baby was in little space, it always made him feel happy too.

"I can, my love," Frank assured him, getting up and putting some soap in the water, mixing it with his hand and making bubbles. Gerard watched his daddy in amusement, completely forgetting about his pain. When Frank was done, Gerard was already up and ready for him to undress him.

"Arms up!" Frank asked him, and Gerard obeyed like the good boy he was. Frank smiled once again and took his shirt off. Then, he took the boy's socks off and he was ready to get inside of the bathtub. Frank helped him in and Gerard blushed at how good Frank was treating him. "You're so pretty, you know?" Frank told him and Gerard looked down, a big blush on his pretty face.

"I love you..." Gerard whispered softly. "So much!" He added, sitting down on the bathtub. Frank nodded. "I know... I love you too." Frank said back, getting Gerard the little toys he had in the bathroom already for whenever it was bath time and Gerard was feeling little. 

Gerard made grabby hands at the sight of his toys and hugged a little fake fish they had. He smiled happily at Frank and looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. Frank absolutely melted. "You're the cutest little boy ever," Frank told him with a little smile. "Thank you," Gerard said shyly.

After Gerard played a little bit, Frank washed his boy carefully. When they were done, Frank picked Gerard up and dried him up. This little moment had actually made the two of them feel a little better. It had been really heartwarming. 

Frank dressed Gerard up after he was all dried up and then the two went to their bedroom again. They laid down and cuddled for hours, both trying to comfort each other and apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> um. Sorry. I don't know what this was. I've been pretty sad + mad lately so this is full of my mood swings. Sorry. Please let me know what y'all thought or something.


End file.
